True love never dies
by Urebriviel
Summary: Haldir's friendship has ended with Meleskia. He wants that to change. He wants her back. Can he get her back? Can she get him back? This is a short story and is COMPLETED. Please review.


True love never dies.  
  
As Haldir the captain of the guards of Lothlorien walked through the woods, he soon realised self-consciously what he was doing.  
  
He was following a long forgotten friend of his, and he was beginning to bring himself with in her safety boundaries.  
  
She had been his friend since he was a child. Many thousands of years they had been the best of friends. But power began to corrupt each of their minds. He became captain of the guard. She had to take on her responsibilities as a lady of Lothlorien. So their friendship drifted, she began to ignore him as he did her.  
  
So after all these years of silence, Haldir wanted to make a change, he wanted her back, and he wouldn't walk away without her.  
  
Haldir had come to a conclusion a long time ago, after their friendship had parted that, their friendship was too valuable to lose. He loved her. He needed her, he wanted her to be his bride, and the only way to get her back was if he spoke to her. So that was the reason that Haldir followed the lady into the Lothlorien woods. That was why he was nervous, that was why he was having doubts.  
  
The lady stopped and turned around feeling his presence. Yes she knew who he was. How couldn't she? She had loved him all of those many years. The silence she showed towards him was merely a diversion from her true feelings. She was in love. She was scared beyond anything she had thought possible. She had tried approaching him, but had failed each time. But now she couldn't, this was her opportunity to change things and at least get their friendship back.  
  
And so she waited for him to approach.  
  
"Haldir, why approach in the shadows I know it is you who follows." She questioned the hidden shadow.  
  
Haldir walked out from behind the tree he was hidden.  
  
"I should of know that I couldn't hind from you Lady Meleskia." He replied.  
  
"After all these years you fail to see that you need not use my title."  
  
"Yes Meleskia, but it seems appropriate."  
  
"Haldir captain of the guards what troubles you?"  
  
"You yourselves, should by now know not to use my own title."  
  
Meleskia nodded her head at him and the small flick of a smile lingered on her face.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Because it isn't a question that I wish to ask, it is more a statement." Haldir replied.  
  
"And what of this statement."  
  
"I'm troubled by my feelings."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because I fail to see what I should of saw a long time ago."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"A particular maiden."  
  
"Really, do I know of this maiden?" Meleskia slowly asked.  
  
"You may have."  
  
Meleskia let out a small smile as she turned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I am happy your heart has found its mate." She whispered as she began to slowly walk away heartbroken.  
  
"What troubles you Meleskia?"  
  
She slowly turned and looked at him.  
  
"I am in love Haldir, and I am scared."  
  
"Scared? Why would you be scared?"  
  
"Because he does not return the affections."  
  
Haldir nodded his head and slightly turned. 'You have overs that will." He softly whispered to her.  
  
Meleskia looked up and stared at his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure that the one I love wouldn't."  
  
"You heart will find another. There will be many people waiting for you. I know I would." He whispered the last part.  
  
"You would."  
  
"Of course I would, you are very dear to me. All those years of that lost friendship were pointless. We should never of parted. I want it back. I want you back Meleskia."  
  
"You want me back." She questioned.  
  
Haldir nodded his head as he approached her.  
  
"I've always wanted you."  
  
"You have."  
  
"Yes, and I will do anything to get you back."  
  
"Anything." She asked.  
  
"Yes, anything. That is why I hope these actions don't offend you. But I must."  
  
"Actions."  
  
"Yes actions speak louder than words." And with that Haldir wrapped an arm around her back and gently placed his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss with all the love that he held for her.  
  
They soon parted and looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"But the maiden you feel for, what of her." Meleskia stammered.  
  
"The maiden I feel for is you."  
  
"Me? But Haldir."  
  
"What of this Male you feel for?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Haldir the male I feel for will and can only ever be one."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is you, it always has been and always will."  
  
Haldir smiled a brilliant smile as he yet again placed another tender kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you, melamin." She whispered on his lips.  
  
"And I you, melamin, and I you." Haldir whispered back as he deepened the kiss not wanting to let go. Not wanting to part, not wanting to leave the women he loved. The women he would hold forever. The women that he would have as his bride.  
  
And so as they kissed in the forest of Lothlorien, a new beginning of love began. A love that would forever hold true. A love that would always be beyond friendship. A love that would last for all eternity.  
  
For that night was merely a new beginning.  
  
And thou in many thousands of years, Haldir would die in the battle of Helms Deep. They knew that their love would last, even if death do them part. Haldir would forever wait for her in the place elf's go when they die. He would wait until that day when she parted from that Middle Earth. For they truly loved each other, and it would forever last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked that short story. I just thought this romance should have been told. I am thinking of doing a prequel to this story of how their friendship was broken in the first place. But I'm not sure. You tell me what you think. Please review.  
  
Urebriviel. 


End file.
